


三流清纯

by icecola



Category: nobody cares - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	三流清纯

富二代渣男×装纯女明星

性转预警，现在走还来得及！

杨九郎几个月前也没想到能跟张芸酹搞上床。

这还要从俩人合作的一部剧说起。

圈里人基本都知道杨九郎是个富二代，来这儿混不跟其他小年轻似的以梦想之名，纯粹是为了借圈里长得漂亮的美女多，搭戏的时候好泡几个消遣消遣，因此接的剧本皆是动作戏颇多的，搭戏的女角也是新人占主要份量。

而这边的张芸酹圈里公认的清纯嗲妹风，参加个什么红毯穿的都是中袖长裙搭及肩波浪，口红色号从来不离杨树林Nº17邻近色，演的剧本除了傻白甜就是傻白甜。

你要说这俩人能搭一部剧里，换以前搁谁都不会信。

可偏偏现在他们还就在一块演了，而且还是男女主，民国戏，军阀的儿子跟姨太太偷情的狗血剧，杨九郎一浪子闷着头往前莽，依旧是方便揩油的角色。

对张芸酹来说这就是她的转型之作了，需要她一改往前的清纯人设扮演个喜欢勾引老公儿子的狐媚子。

那就免不了很多的激情戏。

第一场即是姨太太被军阀儿子压床上激吻的艳戏，俩人见面不过两三天，微信里聊的都不超过十句，杨九郎这种常混场子的富二代当然不会把这点程度的激情戏放眼里，但张芸酹可打出道就是清纯玉女的形象，跟刚认识的男明星拍这个难免害羞，从滚到床上的时候就开始脸红得要命，碰哪儿都畏手畏脚的一点姨太太的样子都没，活脱脱一个没开过荤的女大学生。

但却符合了杨九郎心里渣男普遍都有的处女情结，加上张芸酹长得漂亮，皮肤白白，又发育得胸大屁股翘，剧组给的旗袍号偏小点儿，裹得胸跟屁股紧绷绷的，轮廓近看一清二楚，不知道对方是真纯还是假傻，连个安全裤也不穿，动作一大了杨九郎都能看见点儿旗袍开衩那侧张芸酹露出来的内衣。

杨九郎不是那禁欲的柳下惠，让张芸酹这么一勾，就起了生理反应，硬梆梆的那块顶到张芸酹的大腿根儿，张芸酹眨巴眨巴眼，小声地趴杨九郎耳朵边说了一句。

“哥哥，你皮带扣硌到我了。”

“卡！”

恰好这时导演喊了卡，止住了杨九郎嘴边马上出来的一句国骂。

太纯了，纯得简直发骚。

“张芸酹，你这样可不行啊，这是姨太太不是民国女学生，你得会叫会勾引对方，是你拐带他不是他拐带你，明白了吗？”

下了戏的张芸酹有点脱妆，化妆师小跑着拿起粉底给人补，这期间导演抓紧着给张芸酹又讲了一遍戏。

女明星的脸蛋儿白里透着粉，手指掐紧了旗袍裙边说:

“真的要这样吗？”

“当然，就照着三级片演！”

趁导演给张芸酹讲戏的空档，杨九郎赶紧跑厕所解决了一下生理问题，等回来的时候大家都已经准备好，张芸酹也调整好了状态，净等着他一人重新开始，杨九郎不好意思的道了个歉，然后揽着张芸酹的腰倒在了床上。

“少爷，你看你今年也二十有三了，年纪不小，该找个女人泄泄火了。”

导演确实管点用，这遍拍摄张芸酹明显入戏得多，说台词时那小细嗓子都故意掐着，糅杂着细微的喘声，尾音婉转媚得像青楼里唱戏顶好的花魁，她双颊给臊出的红还未尽，但已成了胭脂粉，白润的齿偷馋般地刮过粉嫩的唇瓣，张芸酹弯着狐狸眼里的勾儿，抬手搂上杨九郎的脖子吻住了他的唇。

摄像镜头再此刻拉近到两人上半身，张芸酹仿佛让谁碰了哪儿的开关，突然就敢放开了性子用胸去蹭他的胳膊，叫声也喘得一声比一声娇，如若细看的话就会发现人眸子里含水儿的情欲，杨九郎教张芸酹勾得又硬了，发了狠地亲人软得没边的嘴唇，发硬的东西一下下地隔着布料顶她腿根子，张芸酹便可怜见儿地跟杨九郎悄声说道。

“拍不到的哥哥，不用这样。”

“哥哥皮带扣太紧了。”

杨九郎也侧过头借咬她耳垂的动作回复她，女明星小幅度地弓起膝盖轻轻夹住杨九郎的腰，心里暗暗后悔。

早知道不穿内裤了，还能磨得舒服些。

圈里应该没多少人知道张芸酹这股子纯情全是装出来的，这世界上哪能有纯得比特仑苏还过分的女明星啊，任何东西都有一个点在那里，一旦过了头便会产生物极必反的效果，纯到极致就是骚这词用张芸酹身上是再合适不过。

不仅放的开，胆子更大到不得了。

谁能想到穿着白色长裙走红毯的清纯女明星其实是真空上阵，电脑A片存了一个盘，走机场还爱实现无bra自由，穿个大码的中性风T恤里头内衣都直接免了。现如今她碰到杨九郎这么个爱玩的，当然得把握机会跟人好好相处一段儿。

“哥哥喜欢吃香蕉吗？”

片场休息期间张芸酹总爱喊着哥哥凑杨九郎身边聊天，手里也爱拿个零嘴儿什么的来分享，不过她近期嚷嚷着减肥，嚼的全是胡萝卜黄瓜加香蕉，正常人看着没啥不对劲儿的，可放杨九郎眼里就不一样了。

张芸酹长着一张樱桃小口，手里拿的香蕉又是长势极好的龙牙蕉，女明星吃这玩意儿一口就要塞一嘴，香蕉的尖头把人侧颊能撑得突出一小部分，就很像……

就很像……

杨九郎把张芸酹给他递香蕉的手推回去。

“不了，我喜欢看别人吃。”

“哦……”

接着第二天张芸酹在杨九郎跟前又吮又舔得嗦起了棒冰，还傻呵呵的给他一根问吃不吃，杨九郎裤裆那片被人撩拨得快炸了，但碍于同咖位，人家也并没有提过要发展什么关系的缘故，杨九郎忍了两天最后受不了请假回家调养生息了。

张芸酹上辈子怕不是只没吸到阳气就被收了的艳鬼，这辈子才来这么折腾他这渣男。

但请假不是解决问题的办法。

毕竟你说不准问题会不会自己个儿摸着路跟你回酒店。

杨九郎因为说不准，假期最后一天半夜跟几个哥们儿泡吧回来，就在门口捡了一醉醺醺的女明星。

张芸酹一看就像是喝得不省人事的，扶着墙都走不好，身上的纱面裙整个掀了起来只留个布芯防走光，亏着今天底妆打得不错，没晕妆，被拍到也不至于丑。

但尽量别被拍到得好。

杨九郎既然见了就觉得自己要有保护女明星私生活的责任，正好跑家门口了，带回去睡一觉也没啥的，至多炒出新闻两人热恋，等过三四个月再随便找个理由分手，他又是一条好浪子。

于是杨九郎把人搀起来就领回家了。

女明星喝得晕三倒四的，没个老实样子，高跟鞋崴得跟儿掉了一只，走不太稳当便软进杨九郎怀里没骨头似的让人搂着走，一对儿奶子有意无意地蹭过杨九郎箍在她身上的手臂，屁股也顶到了杨九郎下身，张芸酹装不知道，涂着粉色渐变的长指甲天真地点点杨九郎的脑袋。

“唔……哥哥你头上怎么有小星星啊？”

“哥哥那是火星子。”

杨九郎硬着裤裆屈膝弯腰，捞起女明星的腿弯就把人抱进了卧室处理。

今儿不是张芸酹老老实实睡觉，就是张芸酹老老实实被他杨九郎办。

杨九郎挺怜香惜玉，到地没把人往床扔，而且轻轻地放在了床上，可惜那香玉带着钩，一下就把杨九郎的衬衫扣子钩过去了，杨九郎不得已地顺着力道往下趴，正好撑张芸酹身上，女孩儿特有的体香热乎乎的向杨九郎的鼻尖散去，张芸酹一手推着杨九郎，一手又不松杨九郎的衣服，黏黏糊糊的撒娇。

“呜嗯……哥哥太近了，不行……”

他现在基本可以断定张芸酹之前的纯情全是装出来的了。

原因是他刚刚不经意地摸到了张芸酹的背部，这女明星连胸罩扣都没扣上，跟杨九郎这推搡的动作一大了，吊带裙子跟肩带就齐整地往下掉，张芸酹人瘦胸不小，罩子将脱下半边，那对儿小白兔就弹现在了杨九郎眼前。

不是赤裸裸的勾引就出鬼了。

杨九郎装起正人君子了，假心假意地用手罩住张芸酹的胸替人把肩带拉得更往下，嘴里还说:

“别乱动，胸罩都蹭掉了。”

实际上张芸酹根本没喝醉，费劲巴拉地挪人家门口就是为了跟杨九郎上回床，她早就听说过杨九郎在圈里的风流事迹，对勾搭这号渣男她兴趣可大着，可奈何张芸雷也碍于自己人设问题，只能出此下策。

“不能看不能看，哥哥给帮忙穿上嘛呜——”

女明星哼哼着用小手捂住自己的胸，却因为手小胸大拢不下来，白花花的肉从纤细的指缝里溢出，凸起的粉晕也刚刚好卡在那里。

杨九郎嘴里答应得好，手头却一不做二不休把张芸酹的胸罩一下扯烂了。

“哎哟，这怎么坏了啊？”

女明星皮肤娇嫩，杨九郎这使劲一撕，那肩带就在张芸酹的皮肤落了几道红印子，胸罩的蕾丝边也随着磨过人极为敏感的乳尖，张芸酹借着酒气喘了一声，眼睛里马上蒸腾出水雾，我见犹怜地拥住杨九郎要抱抱。

“哥哥抱抱，睡觉觉嘛……”

结果杨九郎心软一抱她，对方便使坏地把他脑袋摁进了柔软的奶子里。

每个女孩儿胸口的味道都不尽相同，比如张芸酹胸口的味道就是祖马龙的葡萄柚香味和一点幽莲花的沐浴露，甜而不腻，说他杨九郎此刻陷入了一丛果冻群里都不为过。

杨九郎的手顺势往下一摸，湿答答的水隔着内裤都能渗他一手，杨九郎低低地笑了声，索性勾着张芸酹的内裤边替她擦屁股里冒出来的水，结果越擦越多，杨九郎把被张芸酹弄湿的手伸给她看。

“这不行啊，床单都让你给弄湿了还怎么睡？”

谁成想这小丫头直接舔舌头够了一够他的指尖，没舔进去的东西挂在唇瓣，亮晶晶的像涂了唇釉，张芸酹睁着迷蒙的眼睛小狗狗般的看杨九郎，小手画圈状地拢了一把自己的奶子，特无辜的说:

“谁弄的呀？”

你说谁弄的？

杨九郎让张芸酹这一出搞得是实在忍不下去了，吮着那截丁香小舌就吻上了张芸酹的唇瓣，淫液的腥膻混合着口红的香气让杨九郎口中的这点软肉甜的不能行，张芸酹没几下就给亲的连腮红都省了，握着拳直往杨九郎胸口锤，杨九郎把她的手往下一拉，摸到自己发硬的那根东西上，挑着张芸酹下巴调笑她。

“以前都是自己拿玩具玩儿的吧？”

张芸酹很明显被戳穿了心事，但醉酒的架势不能丢，还在杨九郎这儿装一问三不知，摸着杨九郎那根东西呜呜咽咽的。

“呜……哥哥好烫，我……我怎么一直流水啊？”

不想承认就不承认吧，怎么不是上啊。

杨九郎细心地给人擦掉嘴边弄花的口红，抬着张芸酹脚踝把她内裤脱了，看着湿成这样他也不用给润滑了，就把自己的那根东西顶在了底下出水儿穴口磨蹭，要进不进的。

“不怕不怕，哥哥给你堵住就不湿了。”

明眼人都能看出来杨九郎是刻意吊她胃口要引她破绽的，偏张芸酹乐意为根儿胡萝卜蹦哒着踩进去，杨九郎的那根东西不小却只用头部拨弄她穴口及顶上的小核，张芸酹馋得要命杨九郎又不给她痛快，恼羞成怒之下张芸酹便忘了装醉的事儿，秀气的柳叶眉梢往上一挑，照杨九郎胸口就踹了一脚，急吼吼的说，

“你丫别玩儿了！能不能往正地方去去啊！”

杨九郎一抓张芸酹踹过来的脚，看着人醉意全无的脸，这可彻底露出了原本吊儿郎当的模样，捏着人腮帮子左看右看。

“哟，清醒着呢？”

敢情在这儿等着她。

被识破的张芸酹干脆由装醉到装死，软绵绵地躺在床上把一头长发拱乱，小巧的脸蛋藏头发里让杨九郎看不清表情，杨九郎捞着女明星的肩膀把人圈进臂弯，正经地亲了一口她戴着月亮耳饰的耳垂，是温温热热的，冰冷的器件在她身上待久了仿佛也会变得有血有肉。

“那我去了，你可别真是一雏儿啊。”

张芸酹舍得投他一枚目光，细白的长腿搭在了杨九郎的腰身，杨九郎便不再犹豫，提枪直进。

然而进去以后杨九郎就被张芸酹穴里的紧致箍得惊讶咂舌，杨九郎阅过的女孩儿多不胜数，是不是处他摸个大致不成问题，张芸酹的里面这么紧可不像是个跟男人上过床的。

“我靠？你不会真的是吧？”

张芸酹把裙摆撩到下半边小脸遮好无表演成分的羞赧，闭着眼睛嗯了一下，杨九郎顿时心生怜惜，放轻了动作，合着是初夜就给了他，这女明星对自己也是够狠的。

“你不后悔吗？”

杨九郎极慢地抽送着问她。

女明星却不以为然地抓弄着自己的一对儿奶子，自娱自乐地用指甲尖抠刮乳尖心的产奶的小眼儿，满眼放荡地注视着杨九郎，半干不干的唇瓣每张一次就要黏出一波绯红的软浪，

“哥哥，看动画片和做爱不都是图乐子吗？上世纪的人才要把这第一次当纪念呢，你好古板。”

她倒想得挺开。

杨九郎心想既然人家被上的都不在意什么了，他再顾忌就真算没种了，随即放下了一颗心转为了以往迅猛的攻势。

张芸酹书本经验和模拟经验再丰富，也架不住让杨九郎这老手真枪实弹的干，头先她还能分出心思学一学岛国A片女主娇嗔作怪的叫床声，等杨九郎也拿舌尖玩起她奶子学着人家男主那么用劲儿干她时，张芸酹就受不住的只会扯着嗓门哭喊了。

还好张芸酹出道前学过声乐，几年美声学习没用唱歌上倒先用叫床上了，情不自禁发出的呻吟比特意为之的少了做作，多了些许无助，听起来更招人，气声都恰到好处，杨九郎没碰过张芸酹这么会的，操得满嘴脏话，张芸酹D杯的奶子都堵不上杨九郎的嘴，真不愧个标准渣男。

杨九郎最后冲刺着要射，张芸酹突然想起杨九郎没戴套，白嫩的脚丫子直朝杨九郎脸上蹬，这算什么清纯女明星，就是漂亮泼妇一个。

“别，臭不要脸的你射外边，我会怀孕的！”

张芸酹是认真的跟杨九郎谈话，杨九郎是一点都不认真的把张芸酹的话当耳边风，张芸酹在床上蹬的劲儿大，杨九郎就把人整个抱起来顶墙上肏，

“怀孕咱就吃药呗，乖，哥哥疼着你。”

女明星被撞得吚吚呜呜的，什么话都只能碎在了嗓子眼里变成催情的呻吟出来，杨九郎这个姿势可比她玩的小玩具顶得深多了，次次都能撞过宫口，张芸酹给弄得眼睛发直，精心护理的长发也在过程中散得毛毛躁躁的，杨九郎却像个不知疲倦的打桩机仍是高频率地在进行活塞运动，张芸酹感觉自己要被肏坏了，拿尖锐的指甲往杨九郎背上划了好多道血印。

杨九郎让她挠得一记深顶进去说你丫属猫的这么能挠？

张芸酹便扭着腰哭着喷了杨九郎一股水，俩都是明白人，都知道张芸酹是被干得潮吹了，张芸酹神志不清的也懂害臊，高潮过后难能的清醒让她总算有了点儿镜头前纯情女明星的样子。

杨九郎则是成就感颇为满足，明天还有工作等着，两人都爽到了他没必要再憋着，便也同时射了张芸酹一肚子。

“我要有小宝宝了，以后可怎么办啊？”

还是射进去了。

张芸酹真的怕自个儿怀上杨九郎的孩子，流着一腿的精液就开始抹着眼泪吭唔吭唔的哭，脸上的妆花了又掉，倒显得她脸蛋又干净了些。

杨九郎见了心疼，揉怀里好声好气的拍拍哄哄，

“没事没事啊，有小宝宝了哥哥就一块养着你们，给大宝宝和小宝宝都买甜甜吃。”

张芸酹这才抽抽搭搭的止住泪，杨九郎拿着湿巾给她拧鼻涕，一不小心劲儿使大了给人圆圆的鼻尖拧红了，小妹妹就又憋不住吧嗒眼泪了，哼着鼻音说自己这样要丑了，杨九郎捧着人带点婴儿肥的脸蛋轻轻呼着哄不丑不丑，张芸酹被杨九郎玩了大半夜，哪哪儿都酸得要命，杨九郎这么一呼觉得确实有点舒服，迷迷糊糊的搭着脑袋就这么睡杨九郎手心儿里了。

杨九郎不嫌弃地亲了一口张芸酹哭得乱七八糟的脸颊。

“真是个宝贝。”


End file.
